Mike Sullivan
Michael Craig Woodbury Sullivan (born August 17, 1963 in Los Angeles, California) is an American screenwriter, musician, voice actor, producer, singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentist. He is better known for being the keyboardist for American rock bands Cypress Creek and Bulla, as well as being the creator, writer, executive producer and actor for The Simons and The Duck Brothers. He was also one of the original writers for Dragon City and Blind Nights, but departed in 1994 to focus on his banda. Early life Sullivan was raised in Los Angeles, California. He attended California Institute of Arts, also in Los Angeles, California. Credits ;Film * Dangerous House (1996): producer, original story, screenplay and voice actor * The Simons (2000): producer, story, creative consultant and voice of Stanley, Maurice and other characters * Dangerous House II (2002): story, producer and voice actor * Dangerous House Number Three (2006): story, producer and voice actor * The Simons 2 (2011): Producer and Voice Actor * Dangerous House IV (2011): Co-Director, Producer, Story, Voice Actor * Dangerous House V (2015): Director, Consulting Producer, Story, Voice Actor * Dangerous House VI (2017): Director, Screen Story, Characters, Executive Producer, Voice Actor ;Television * Bluesville (1996-2003): Creator, Writer, Executive Producer, Voice of Stanley, Maurice and others. * The Duck Bros. (1998-2004): Creator, Writer, Co-Executive Producer (season 1) , Executive Producer (seasons 2-6) , Creative Consultant, Voice Actor ** "The Crepes of Wrath" (along with George Meyer, John Swartzwelder and Lewis Morton) (1998) ** "Head First" (along with Patrick Johnson) (1998) ** "Disturbia" (2001) ** "Bob Gets a Job" (2002) ** "Civil War" (story) (2003) ** "Foreign Affairs (story) (2003) ** "Hughes" (teleplay, with Lee Aronsohn and Dave Goetsch) (2003) ** "Return" (along with David Greenwalt, Patrick Johnson, Bill Oakley, Josh Weinstein, Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tom Gammill, Max Pross, Lewis Morton and John Swartzwelder) (2004) * The Simons (1999-2015): Creator, Developer, Executive Producer, Executive Consultant , Creative Consultant , Showrunner (seasons 4, half 0f 5 and 9) and Voice Actor (seasons 1-4, replaced by John DiMaggio) ** "Pilot" (1999) (teleplay, with Patrick Johnson) ** "Wasting Time" (2000) (with Patrick Johnson) ** "Mommie Dearest" (2001) ** "Viewer Mail#1" (second segment) (2003) ** "Ridiculous Adventure" (2005) (along with David A. Goodman, Chris Sheridan and Josh Weinstein) ** "Mother's Day" (2007) ** "The Finale" (2017) (contributor, additional story material, writer: archive footage) ** "Cancelled" (2018) (teleplay, with David Zuckerman) * The Watermans (2005-present): Creator (Characters, Stanley/Bob/Townshend), Executive Producer, Voice Actor ** "The Sky Can Still Remember" (2005) (with Mike Barker & Matt Weitzman) * The Duck Bros. (revival, 2017-present): Developer, Executive Producer (season 1 through the half of season 3), Executive Consultant (rest of season 3), Co-Showrunner (season 1, with []John Langley]]) and Occasional Writer (all with John Langley) ** "Eggs from the Craft" (2017) ** "Twisted Sister" (2019) (story) ** "It Hits the Booty" (2019) Discography ;Solo * 2000 - My Wasted Bittersweet Life * 2003 - Parallel Universe * 2007 - Right Here or Anywhere * 2010 - Songbook of Mormon * 2014 - Arise * 2018 - Songs Inside the Silent Night ;With Cypress Creek * 1990 - Bones from the Craft (vocals, keyboards, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, toy piano) * 1991 - Asia (vocals, accordion, keyboards, piano) * 1993 - Songs of Anger and Frustration (lead vocals, keyboards, Hammond organ, harmonium, Rhodes piano, vibraphone, steel drum, fiddle, pizzicato bass, cowbell, vocoder) * 1996 - King For a Day... Fool For a Lifetime (vocals, keyboards, harmonium, Hammond organ, lowrey organ, Rhodes piano, vibraphone) * 1997 - Blackout (lead vocals, keyboards, samplers, Rhodes piano, Baldwin piano, and programming) * 1998 - The Unauthorized Memories of the Gravity (keyboards, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, Baldwin piano, samplers, programming, and vocoder) * 2002 - Seven Keys (keyboards, acoustic piano, Gibson RD Artist, turntables, and programming) ;With Bulla * 1996 - bulla! (vocals, keyboards, piano, samplers) * 1998 - Animal Kingdom (vocals, keyboards, Hammond organ, and samplers) * 2001 - Desintegration Network (keyboards, piano, samplers, vibraphone) * 2004 - Hold Your Country (keyboards, samplers, Rhodes piano, programming, vocoder; lead vocals on "All By Myself", electric guitar and co-lead vocals on "Double Team") * 2005 - Era Vulgaris (keyboards, programming, effects, clavinet, xylophone; lead vocals on "Lynch") * 2008 - Long Time, Short Life * 2011 - See You on the Other Side (keyboards, programming, samplers, vocals on "Ghostman") * 2015 - Chaos Theory (keyboards, programming, vocoder) * 2017 - Sweat and Sacrifice (keyboards, piano, various instruments) Category:1963 births Category:20th-century American writers Category:American keyboardists Category:American satirists Category:American songwriters Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American screenwriters Category:American voice actors Category:The Simons Voice Actors Category:Fictional American people Category:Voice actors Category:Cypress Creek